666 Devil's Day
by Mini-Chobi
Summary: Devil's Day... Bleach and Naruto... read if you dare... AN: I got this posted in the final 4 minutes of June 6th 2006. Talk about making the deadline.


A SPECIAL STORY FOR DEVIL'S DAY!

It's new... it's different... it's BLEACH AND NARUTO AT ONCE!

I'm only using Hollows, Ichigo,Chado,and Rukia from Bleach. And Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino from Naruto. Sorry if your fav char aren't here.

I've only watched, like, 4 episodes of Bleach. OOCness? Please forgive.

* * *

06/06/06 6:00am 

Naruto leaned on his new sword, panting. How did that Ichigo dude handle this all the time? It was one of the worst battles he ever had. He could tell that Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino felt pretty the same.

Besides, Naruto didn't like being clothed in all black. Also, he was tired. Using up about half of his normal chakra to achieve death god state, he had been forced to use Kyuubi's chakra about 5 minutes into the fight. He had also needed to share his chakra with the other shinobi.

Shikamaru looked over at Chado from his position on the floor, his energy fading dramatically. He couldn't believe the young man's brute strength. He had stood, shocked, staring at the big dude's strength, until Rukia came and knocked him out of the way of a hollow.

Neji grimaced, the Kyuubi's chakra, courtesy of Naruto,was slowly ebbing away, leaving him exhausted and unable to move in the slightest.

He couldn't believe those hollows. How could he miss such a strong aura with his Byakugan? That Rukia... what the hell was with her? How long had she done this? She was a pro at sensing them, even if they were unseen.

Shino was having his share of shock too. Ichigo had saved him about 200 times. 2seconds into the melee and Shino had realized that his bugs were of no use whatsoever against the damn hollows.

Swords were very unfamiliar to Shino, and the duplication of the Soul Slayer they all got was no exception. All he could really do was jump around and do nothing much but avoid getting killed. Looking like Auron from Final Fantasy because of the black death god ensemble didn't help either.

"Well..." croaked Naruto as he returned to his solid form, orange jumpsuit and all, "ready to help _us_ now?"

"No shit, sherlock," Ichigo scoffed.

Rukia and Chado nodded.

Shikamaru handed some warrior pills out to all the other shinobi. They popped them in their mouths gratefully.

06/06/06 6:00pm

Ichigo was in shock.After6 hours straight of fighting those Akatsuki bastards, he wasstill unfamiliar with all the... ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Taijutsu? Kikkai? Chakra? Kagemane? Byakugan?Nin... what?

He stared in awe at the scenery before them, of which he had been able to take little part in. All Akatsuki members, including formermember Orochimaru, were lying dead before them. Naruto had delivered the final blow with Kyuubi's chakra, creating kage buushin and thousands of purple chakra... what? Rasengans, where they called?

Merging all the little orbs together, the kage buushin had disappeared, leaving Naruto yelling, plunging the whirling sphere of utmost doomdown towards the maimed Akatsuki members in a death blow. Ouchie.

Rukia was staring at Shino and Shikamaru's strategic work. First, the blinding of the enemy by secretly surrounding them with the bugs, then the Kagemane no Jutsu. Changed smoothly into the Kagekubishibari no Jutsu... what the hell?

Chado was amazed. He did not know that Neji's fingerscould ever move so fast. The super-poking thing. That is a must learn. While Chado used his enormous strength and the help of Shino's bugs to hold the stray Akatsuki members in place, Neji had fiercly poked them.

Poke poke poke poke x 15. That's 64 pokes. In super fast-forward mode.

Then he grabbed them in chakra lines and dragged them over to where the other Akatsuki members were choking to death. All in all, 6/6.

"Are we done here?" asked Rukia shakily.

Shikamaru nodded as he handed out some more warrior pills.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Neji, already running towards Konoha.

"YIPPEE!" cried Naruto, speeding after Neji.

Shikamaru followed, grumbling 'troublesome...'

"We will give you hospitality during your stay in Konohagakure," said Shino.

"Thank you," said Chado politely, running after the rest.

"Yeah yeah..."

Ichigo and Rukia followed suit as well.

Shino frowned and brought up the rear of the line of making-a-bee-line-for-Konoha people.

06/06/06 6:06am

A hollow slowly rose up painfully. It could sense a ghost nearby. It ambled over to the unsuspecting one, tensed, and pounced.

The muffled scream lasted a milisecond before the soul was devoured. A new hollow emerged.

The two hollows chased after more ghosts, the ninjas and death gods unaware of their presennce since they were far away and heading farther away.

At the end of one hour, the hollow's numbers had respawn from one nearly dead one, to around 100 more hollows.

The hollows lived on...

06/06/06 6:06pm

Kabuto quietly approached the fallen Akatsuki members. He searched around until he found the one he was looking for. Gently, he rolled over the corpse of his hero, Orochimaru-sama.

Don't say he didn't try and copy one or two of Chiyo's techniques.

He hadn't perfected it, and Orochimaru-sama would be in slight pain when revived. But with his container-switching jutsu,snake manwould be fine.

Kabuto placed his hands on Orochimaru's front, and eased all his chakra into the body below him. The last thing Kabuto knew was that he was dead, and Orochimaru was coming back.

Orochimaru sat up, a slight pain in his side. Not worse than cramps though. He looked at the dead corpse beside him.

"Good boy, Kabuto..."


End file.
